Yami To Aibyou Shirokuro No Shi
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: "Cometí un pecado que no puede ser perdonado... ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a su alma inocente? ¿Tan sólo a quién podría agradarle terminar con un cuerpo como ese? Lo que realmente necesitas... Es algo que no puedes alcanzar aunque lo persigas. Es algo que tenías desde el comienzo... Tú objetivo verdadero lo abandonaste... Pero ya no tendrás que llorar por mí... Duerme eternamente..."
1. Los Ojos que Brillan Como el Oro

_-Tengo mucha hambre… No puedo caminar más… - La pequeña de 5 años, debido al hambre y al cansancio que padecía, cayó en el suelo inconsciente…_

**_¿Quién podría amarme lo suficiente para estar dispuesto a perder su preciada vida?... _**

_-¿Eh…? – La niña abrió sus ojos dorados y distinguió el rostro de su salvador… _

_-¿Estás bien? Toma, come esto. – El pequeño de 10 años le dio un pedazo de pan a la niña, quien con gusto lo tomó y sucesivamente comenzó a comerlo…_

**_Si alguien se ahogara y muriera en el mar por mi amor... Entonces podría liberarme de esta piedra y volver a vivir... Vivir... _**

_-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – El niño se sentó junto a la pequeña. - ¿Por qué estabas en ese estado, princesa? - _

**_Si yo fuese a reencarnar en alguien más, y vivir con la persona que me trajera de vuelta... Será cuando llore en mi soledad... Al buscar mi piedra, lloraría..._**

_-Mis padres no me quieren… Hace un tiempo me abandonaron aquí… Ahora estoy sola… - La pequeña comenzó a llorar con mucha profundidad, sin embargo el pequeño la abrazó._

_-No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí contigo siempre… Seguro. -_

**_Incluso si mi sangre se añeja como el vino, ¿de qué podrá servir? Ello no traerá de vuelta al que tanto cuidó de mí... Desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad…_**

_-Gracias… - La pequeña sonrió, acción que el niño respondió de la misma manera. _

_-Yo protegeré tu sonrisa… Te lo aseguro. – _

_-¿Quién eres…? – _

_-Yo soy… -_

**"Yami To Aibyou Shirokuro No Shi"**

**Capítulo 1: "Los Ojos Que Brillan Como El Oro"**

**_*14 Años Después*_**

-Tengo hambre, Sven… - El estómago del castaño comenzó a rugir, seguido de ello, los estómagos de la pequeña rubia y el peliverde sonaron al unísono.

-No hemos conseguido un buen trabajo y de los que hemos tenido no pudimos pedir la recompensa porque por lo general terminan muertos o explotan. – El mayor de todos continuó leyendo su periódico.

-Tenemos que conseguir dinero, tengo hambre. – La niña que se encontraba leyendo un libro se puso de pie y miró a los dos hombres en la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Princesa, debemos conseguir dinero ahora… Quiero mi leche. – El castaño también se puso de pie y caminó hacía la rubia.

-Vamos Train, consigamos un buen trabajo. –

-Voy detrás de ti, Princesa. –

-¡Eve, Train, espérenme! – Sven salió corriendo detrás de los chicos.- ¿Y a dónde iremos? –

-Al único lugar dónde se puede conseguir un buen trabajo de barredor en estos días. –

-Entonces andando. –

**_*Templo Luna*_**

-¿Qué ha pasado con Second? –

-Se le ha asignado ya su misión, Himiko se encuentra con ella. –

-¿Cómo ha reaccionado ante las pruebas? –

-Las ha aprobado con un 100% de efectividad sin problema alguno. –

-¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó hacerlo? –

-50 pruebas realizadas eficazmente en 10 minutos. –

-¿Categoría? –

-Todas las pruebas fueron de categoría 3, 4 y 5. –

-Excelente, ¿cuándo será enviada a realizar su misión? –

-De inmediato, Himiko está dándole mantenimiento antes de que parta, una vez terminé le encargaremos a Otoha que acompañe a Himiko al lugar dónde Second será activada. –

-De acuerdo, avísenme cuando Second sea activada. –

-Entendido, con su permiso Mika-sama. – La joven que llevaba una libreta en sus manos se encaminó a la puerta para salir del lugar.

En una de las habitaciones del Templo, una joven caucásica de 16 años de cabello rubio y ojos violetas que usaba lentes se encontraba vistiendo a una chica de 13 años que tenía el cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-Ya he terminado. – La niña de 13 años se miró en el espejo para admirar el traje que la rubia recién le había puesto. - ¡Te ves muy linda! Realmente eres hermosa, una Princesa de verdad. –

-Muchas gracias Himiko-chan, pero no puedo competir con tu belleza. –

-No digas eso… Tú eres mucho más bonita y joven que yo Setsuna-chan… -

-Eres muy amable, pero también muy torpe Himiko-chan. –

-Lo siento, siempre estoy causándote problemas Setsuna-chan. –

-Está bien, me gusta tener tu compañía Himiko-chan, porque eres fuerte y muy amable. –

-Gracias, Setsuna-chan. –

En ese momento la castaña que tenía una libreta en su mano entró en la habitación. - ¿Second está lista, Himiko? –

Himiko hizo una reverencia ante la joven entrada en la habitación. - Sí Oto-sama. –

-Bien, Otoha las llevará a la Ciudad en la que deberán comenzar la misión, una vez Second haya localizado a XIII no será necesario que continúen con ella, así que regresarán ambas al Templo, ¿está claro? –

-Sí, Oto-sama. –

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. –

-¿Setsuna-chan? –

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Second? –

-Yo quiero que Himiko se quede conmigo, de lo contrario no lo haré. –

La castaña se dirigió a Setsuna y la abofeteó. - ¡Es una orden directa de Mika-sama! No te atrevas a desobedecerla. –

-Me opongo aun así. –

-¡Espera Setsuna-chan! E-Está bien, puedo regresar con Otoha-san, así que vamos. –

-Pero… Himiko… -

-Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Con su permiso Oto-sama, le pido disculpas por este inconveniente, partiremos de inmediato a la Ciudad. –

-De acuerdo, váyanse ahora. –

-Vamos Setsuna-chan. –

-Sí. –

Ambas chicas salen de la habitación y se dirigen al jardín dónde Otoha las esperaba.

-Maldita Himiko, ¿aún sigues aferrándote a "apagar el brillo de la espada de Mika-sama"? Cuándo regreses recibirás tu castigo, ya lo verás… -

La castaña sale de la habitación y regresa al laboratorio del lugar.

**_*Ciudad de Sabure, 3 horas después*_**

-¡Me rindo! Tengo mucha hambre y el dinero que ganamos no duró nada… -

-Créeme que estamos en las mismas, Train. –

-Tengo hambre, Sven… -

-No eres la única, Princesa… -

-Dejen de quejarse y asimilen que somos pobres… -

-Orden lista, aquí tienen. – La camarera llevó muchos platos de comida exquisita de los tres.

-¡Yo no ordené todo esto! Ni siquiera cuento con el dinero suficiente para pagar un solo fideo. –

-No se preocupe, la orden ya ha sido pagada. –

-¿Eh? ¿Ya ha sido pagada? –

-¿Por quién? –

-Aquella niña pelinegra pagó, dijo "por favor lleve una orden especial a ese joven castaño, deles todo lo que pidan y cóbreselo de esta tarjeta", al parecer no tiene límite su tarjeta de crédito y me la dio como garantía de que todo eso sería pagado, así que coman todo lo que quieran. –

La joven camarera regresó a hacer su labor en el negocio, dejando los platos en la mesa de Train, Sven y Eve.

-¿Conoces a esa niña, Train? –

-Lo dudo, únicamente tuve relación con Chronos y nunca la vi ahí, no suelo involucrarme con personas ni mucho menos con niñas como ella. –

-¿Entonces por qué pediría que trajeran comida especialmente a ti? –

-No estoy seguro, Sven… -

Los tres comenzaron a devorar todo lo que había en la mesa sin prestarle mucha atención a la joven que había pagado todo eso, por su parte la chica qu en realidad era Setsuna miró al castaño en la mesa y sus ojos hicieron una especie de Scan de ambos.

-_Heartnet Train, 21 años. Ex-número XIII de Chronos, AMENAZA: Alta, objetivo principal localizado._\- Sucesivamente miró a Sven. – _Vollfied Sven, 30 años, Barredor y ex-comandante de la policía, AMENAZA: Neutra. _– Finalmente terminó dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia. – _Eve, 12 años, Bioarma de Prueba para el Proyecto Edén, AMENAZA: Extremadamente alta, objetivo secundario localizado. _–

En el laboratorio, Oto recibió los datos escaneados que le envió Setsuna a una computadora.

-Mika-sama, hemos recibido información de Second. –

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –

-Ha localizado a XIII y a Eve, al parecer están trabajando juntos como barredores acompañados de un hombre llamado Vollfied Sven. –

-Excelente… -

Setsuna salió del restaurante después de haber terminado de beber su botella de leche, al abrir la puerta Train se percató de aquello y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Espera! –

Setsuna se detuvo, pero no volteó hacía atrás para mirar a Train. – No te preocupes, ella aún tiene mi tarjeta de crédito, así que puedes comer todo lo que gustes. –

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? –

-Mi nombre es Midorikawa Setsuna, tengo el deber de protegerte y llevarte conmigo. –

-¿Llevarme a dónde? –

-Al Templo Luna para que Mika-sama pueda extraer las nanomáquinas que yacen dentro de ti. –

-¿Nanomáquinas que están dentro de mí? –

-Así es, también tengo la misión de deshacerme de la Bioarma de prueba Eve. –

-¡No permitiré que toques a la Princesa! –

Train sacó a Hades y apuntó a la joven, sin embargo ella saltó al techo de un edificio y desde arriba miró a Train.

-No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, solo quiero llevarte ante Mika-sama. –

-¡¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres?! –

-Yo solo sigo las órdenes de Mika-sama. – Setsuna arroja un diamante azul en forma de rosa hacía Train, quien lo toma en sus manos. – Ten la seguridad de que nos volveremos a ver, Heartnet-sama. –

La pelinegra desapareció del lugar y Train miró la rosa azul de diamante en sus manos.

-¿Quién demonios eres, Midorikawa-san? –

Eve y Sven salieron de la tienda y se pararon detrás de Train.

-Esa chica no es humana, puedo sentirlo. –

-¿Princesa? –

-Esa chica es la Bioarma Absoluta, conocida como el Ángel de Acero. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

**_*Flashback*_**

_-¡¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres?! – _

_-Yo solo sigo las órdenes de Mika-sama. – Setsuna arroja un diamante azul en forma de rosa hacía Train, quien lo toma en sus manos. – Ten la seguridad de que nos volveremos a ver, Heartnet-sama. – _

**_*Fin del Flashback*_**

-Como sea, debemos estar alertas, ¿de acuerdo? – Train apretó con fuerza el diamante. – _"No sé quién seas ni qué estés buscando realmente, pero definitivamente no te dejaré lastimar a la Princesa…" –_

**_…Continuará…_**


	2. Setsuna y Himiko I

**"****Yami To Aibyou Shirokuro No Shi"**

**Capítulo 2: "Setsuna &amp; Himiko I: Train vs Setsuna"**

-¿A qué te refieres con que los dejaste ir? –

-Black Cat y la Bioarma Eve se encontraban en un estado incapaz de combatir, así que decidí volver. –

-¡Eres una estúpida Second! Tú misión era capturar a Train para extraerle las nanomáquinas que se encuentran en su cuerpo, y exterminar a la Bioarma de Prueba. –

-Pido mil disculpas, pero no pienso atacarlos hasta que estén en condiciones de combatir conmigo. –

-¿Es Himiko, verdad? –

-¿Eh? –

-Todo esto ha sido culpa de Himiko, sigue aferrándose a "apagar tu brillo" y manipularte a su antojo. –

-Se equivoca Mika-sama, esto no es culpa de Himiko-chan. –

-Tendré que darle una lección a Himiko para que aprenda a no meterse con las pertenencias de otros, principalmente las mías. –

-¡Pero…! –

-Setsuna, dime ¿de quién eres espada? –

-Yo… Soy la espada de Mika-sama, la Bioarma Absoluta. –

-Bien… Oto-san, que Setsuna sea sometida al Proceso de Decodificación, yo me encargaré de que Himiko no vuelva a entrometerse. –

-Sí, Mika-sama. –

-¡Mika-sama, por favor no le haga daño a Himiko! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada! ¡Mika-sama, Mika-sama! –

-Andando, Midorikawa-san. –

-_"Lo siento Himiko-chan, por favor resiste…" –_

**_*3 Días Después*_**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo, Heartnet-sama, ahora ven conmigo. –

-¿Para qué me quieren? –

-Ya te lo dije, Mika-sama desea extraer las Nanomáquinas que yacen en tu cuerpo. –

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –

-Fuiste la prueba humana en la que fueron implantadas las Nanomáquinas antes de crear a Eve, tus células han logrado adaptarse a ellas dándote dotes sobrehumanos como tu velocidad. –

-¿Y si ya se han adaptado a mis células por qué desean retirarlas? –

-Porque si las Nanomáquinas comienzan a mutar te convertirás en un peligro mayor de lo que es Eve. –

-¿Un peligro? –

-Así es, ahora ven conmigo y deja que las retiremos de tu organismo. –

-Me rehúso a hacerlo de todas maneras. –

-Muy bien, cómo quieras… ¡Entonces te llevaré a la fuerza! –

Setsuna saca una espada algo extraña roja con franjas doradas, Train no se quedó atrás y sacó a Hades, el castaño comenzó a dispararle a la pelinegra, pero esta desviaba las balas con su espada protegiéndose.

-No lo hagas más difícil y ven conmigo Heartnet-sama. –

-¡Te he dicho que no! –

Train corrió hacia la chica con esa velocidad sorprendente que lo identifica y la pateó en la espalda haciéndola rebotar contra la pared del edificio frente a ella, Setsuna solo se puso de pie una vez más y miró con una sonrisa a Heartnet.

-Tienes agallas para pelear contra mí. –

-No todos los días se tiene el honor de pelear contra el Ángel de Acero. –

-Vaya, vaya… Creo que la Bioarma de Prueba Eve ya te ha comentado sobre mí, me alaga saber eso… ¡Pero eso no le salvará de desaparecer! –

Setsuna, con una velocidad idéntica a la de Train, corrió hacia el chico y lo pateó en la costilla derecha haciéndolo rebotar en una pared, luego de eso lo volvió a patear pero esta vez en el estómago, haciendo que Heartnet tosiera y cayera al suelo herido, Midorikawa se acercó a él y lo levantó de la playera mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres débil Heartnet-sama. –

-Cállate y suéltame… -

-Tengo que llevarle conmigo, son las órdenes que Mika-sama me dio. –

-¿Quién demonios es Mika? –

-Lo sabrá cuando vayamos ante ella, ahora venga conmigo. –

-¡Train! –

Un puño dorado hecho de cabello golpeo en la cara a Setsuna haciéndola soltar a Train y caer al suelo.

-¿Princesa? ¿Sven? –

-¿Te encuentras bien, Train? –

-Setsuna. –

-Nos volvemos a ver, Eve. –

-¿Para qué deseas a Train? –

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Eve, pero ya que has venido hasta aquí... ¡Me encargaré de exterminarte de una vez por todas! –

Setsuna toma con firmeza su espada y comenzó a atacar a Eve, la Bioarma de Prueba no se quedó atrás y convirtió su brazo derecho en un tipo de cuchilla grande con la que se defendía de los ataques de Setsuna.

-¡Eve! –

-Sven, llévate a Train de aquí. –

-¡De ninguna manera te dejaremos aquí Princesa! –

-Estaré bien, puedo con ella. –

-¡No te confíes mucho Eve! – Setsuna logró cortarle un mechón de pelo a Eve con su espada. – Si te distraes desaparecerás. –

-No te dejaré lastimarlos. –

-Vollfied me da igual, yo solo vengo por Heartnet-sama. –

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que yo te doy igual? –

-Mi misión es llevar a Heartnet frente a Mika-sama. –

-Mika es una mentirosa, no dejes que te manipule a su antojo Setsuna. –

-¡No me digas que hacer! –

Midorikawa se fue sobre Eve y la golpeó numerables veces sin darle tiempo de defenderse, una patada en el estómago hizo que la Bioarma de Prueba saliera volando hasta rebotar con uno de los edificios del lugar, Setsuna fue hacia donde Eve había caído al suelo sin poder levantarse y se paró frente a ella.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, Eve. –

-Setsuna… No lo hagas… No dejes que Mika te controle… -

-¡Cállate! – La chica levantó su espada a punto de enterrarla en el cuerpo de la joven. – Desaparece, Eve. -

-¡SETSUNA-CHAN~! –

Una voz dulce y cálida que se escuchó desde atrás de Sven y Train llamó la atención de Setsuna.

-¿Hi…Himiko….? –

-¡Detente por favor Setsuna-chan! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡No seas el monstruo que Mika-sama quiere que seas! –

-¿Himiko-chan…Por qué estás aquí? –

La rubia de ojos violetas se acercó a Setsuna y la abrazó mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. – Porque no quiero que dejes de ser tú… No quiero perderte Setsuna-chan… No quiero… -

-Himiko… - Setsuna dejó caer su espada y abrazó a la chica. – Perdóname Himiko… No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… Es solo que no quería que Mika-sama te volviera a lastimar por mi culpa… -

-Está bien, los golpes que me da no me duelen tanto… Me dolería más saber que te has convertido en lo que ella quiere… Eso sería muy triste y muy doloroso… Porque Setsuna-chan es fuerte y muy amable, y no sería capaz de hacer algo como esto… -

-Tienes razón… Lo siento, Himiko… Perdóname por hacerte llorar. –

-Está bien, porque Setsuna-chan es Setsuna-chan. –

-Himiko-chan… Gracias. – Setsuna voltea a ver a Sven y Train, que traían consigo a Eve. – Perdónenme por haberles causado problemas… Lo siento muchísimo. – Midorikawa hizo una reverencia antes los tres.

-Setsuna, escúchame atentamente… No dejes que Mika te domine, sé más fuerte que ella, de lo contrario te convertirá en el monstruo que quiso que yo fuera. Mika es mentirosa, todo lo que ella te dice es mentira, no confíes en sus palabras. –

-Gracias Eve. –

-Con su permiso. Es hora de regresar, Setsuna-chan. –

-Tienes razón Himiko-chan, adiós. –

-¡Espera! – Train detuvo a Setsuna del brazo. - ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –

-Sí, te lo prometo Heartnet-sama. –

Train sonrió gentilmente. – Entonces esperaré con ansias ese día, Midorikawa-san. –

De esa manera, Setsuna tomó a Himiko en sus brazos y ambas regresaron al Templo Luna…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


End file.
